My Special Hero
by AtsushiGirl25
Summary: The story begins with Nathalie the main character who is telling us her story and how she met the love of her life the leader from the famous band Dir en Grey Kaoru Niikura. Oh, and English isn't my native language, sorry for my mistakes!


I'm Nathalie, I'm 25. I moved in Osaka after my parents death and after the failure of my relationship with my boyfriend,well ex-boyfriend. I didn't have any control on my life, I couldn't stay here any longer. So, I withdrawn all my spare money from the bank, packed all my things and left the place which reminded me many bad memories. As I was tempt by all the asian culture and learnt japanese at the university, I took one single ticket to Japan. Now, I could start a new life. I'm going to tell you my story.

I was here for two months when I managed to find a good job as a personal assistant in the outskirts of Osaka. I worked hard for a computers hardware company, so I often came home late on the evening. The company forced us to wear a suit, so every day I brought with me my dark clothes in a bag. Then, at the end of the day I rush to the restroom to switch my old grey suit for my own clothes and finally BE myself.

One day, when my hard day of work was over, I was walking in the streets to take the underground, it wasn't too far from my office. I wore a knee lenght black leather skirt, stockings and heels boots with a black top and a long black velvet coat,well useless to say that black is my favorite colour. Suddenly, I've had a strange feeling of being watched. I was quickening the pace (hope I would pass some people) when I heard footsteps behind me, they were becoming closer and closer. I was breathing loudly as I was really afraid. So, I planned to dropped the anonymous person. Then, I saw a dark alleway and managed to slip into it. Motionless, I waited over a few minutes. When the footsteps had slipped away I took the opportunity to get out of the backstreet. In an instant, I felt a muscled arm clutching me by the waist and put a hand on my mouth to prevent me from screaming. He pushed me forcefully against the brick wall as he begun to tear off my black top. It was too dark I couldn't see his face. I was struggling when he slapped me forcefully in the face.

Man : I want to play a little game! Don't move and shut up or I swear you will suffer like never before! He said with a harsh tone as he took a long knife out of his pocket to show me he won't hesitate.

I nodded as my eyes filled with tears. With one hand, he put the knife on my neck to block me and with the other he undid his pants to start his "game". He was trying to take off my skirt and knickers when I heard laughter and men's talking getting closer to us. I needed to get through this. While he was busy I started to yelled.

Me : Help me please..Help meeee, I need your Help please!

The man quickly stood up and slapped me harder than before.

Man : Shut up bitch or you're gonna die! The rapist's voice was so full of rage and anger that I felt drops of his saliva on my cheeks.

I felt his blade slightly cutting my skin on my thigh. I thought this nightmare would never end when I saw a man running towards us with a large metal rod in his hands. When he realized, my rapist gave up and rushed into the darkness of the night as I collapsed onto the ground half-conscious.

Mysterious man : Are you ok? he kneeled down the ground beside me and stroked my head with a worried face.

Me : Thank you! I murmured soflty with a wide smile

Mysterious man : I'm gonna call the police and...

Me : No please, I'm fine...thanks to you!

Mysterious man : Are you sure? your body is shaking...

Me : I'm just still in a state of shock, he didn't have the time to...! As you are my guardian angel may I ask you your name?

Mysterious man : You can call me Kaoru! What's yours? He asked with a grin as he helped me to stand up on my feet. He grabbed my coat and wrapped it around my shoulders. I could hide my half bare chest.

Me : Nice to meet you Kaoru, I'm Nathalie but you can call me Nath! We were walking slowly under the streetlights, I could clearly see Kaoru's face, he had a pair of wonderful black eyes, mid-length straight black hair with blond locks. For a moment, I thought my heart would pound out of my chest. I couldn't take my eyes off him, I blushed when I realized how attractive he was. He definitely was handsome.

Me: Thank you Kaoru!

Kaoru : You're welcome!

Me : I've heard people laughing and talking in the streets that's why I screamed for help! You weren't alone, right?

Kaoru : True, I was walking to a bar with my friends, the members of my band! They didn't seem to heard you so I told them to keep on walking, I felt that something bad happened to someone...I found a rod and searched for where the screamed came from.

Me : You've had the guts to do it! So, you are in a band?

Kao : Well, yes I'm the leader of the band Dir en Grey, we are in a "visual k" style! he replied shyly with a slight grin.

Me : Oh yeah Diru, I just love your music! I could say that you were awesome in this video clip... "Obscure", this song is pure art for me...the other songs too! You're really talented Kaoru! I replied giggling.

Kao : Ah, thank you! He said scratching the back of his head then he stopped walking and move closer to me.

Kao : This bastard hit you badly Nath, your lower lip is bleeding and your cheek is a bit blue and swollen! He said concerned with a soft tone, he used his thumb to wipe away the blood on my lips and look into my eyes as if he wanted to see through my soul.

Me : Oh don't worry, it doesn't hurt...for now! I smiled wide and was getting lost in his eyes.

We headed to his car, I told him my address and he drove me safely at home. He parked the car in the driveway and he even helped me to step out of the car, he's so charming.

In the front of the gateway, he was about to leave me but I grabbed his arm.

Me : Please wait, I don't want to be alone tonight! Could you stay with me for the night Kaoru? I know, it's weird you don't even know me but...I asked feeling awkward because of the situation.

Kaoru : It's ok, I'm gonna stay with you! I was sure you'll need someone tonight, I didn't think you lived alone!

Me : Thanks for being so gentle and kind with me!

Kaoru : I just have to call my friends and tell them where I am!

Me : Sure, no problem!

Then, we came in and I gave him a turn of the place where I live. I cleaned my wounds on the face and thigh before I took a shower and get changed to some clean clothes. Then we seated on the sofa and we talked and watch TV for a few hours.

Me : Well, yeah I have to admit it, I love Tim Burton's movies. You know, I'm not from here it's a bit hard to make friends in a foreign country. I said blushing a bit.

Kao : Yeah, it's sad, but I can tell you I'm having a good time in your company!

He chuckled before he locked his bright ebony eyes with mine. I melted each time he smiled at me or looked at me. His face was inches away from mine, I could hear his heart beat; Then he placed a hand through my hair as he carefully brushed his perfect lips on mine. I needed his kiss, he wanted that too I could feel it but he didn't want to scare me after what I've been through this evening.

Kao : Nath, I'm really happy to know you now, but I can't lie to you...I like you a lot! I know it's weird but I would like to be more than a friend for you maybe it's not a good idea if I sleep here tonight!

I listened with care to him and I was really surprised by his outspokenness, I could barely speak to tell him the truth about my new feelings for him even if I didn't know him that much. Oh What should I do? I don't want him to go, please stay with me my Hero! I was screaming in my mind. But I did nothing. Then he took my body tenderly in his arms Oh how it felt good to be wrapped by his muscled arms. I felt a sweet kiss on my hand, he stroked softly my cheek and down to my chin with his thumb looking at me square in the eyes. I saw him biting his lower lip before his head tilted to kiss me gently. Nobody kissed me like that before. I prayed hard for that to last a bit longer. I heard him lightly moan during the kiss but he broke it as he doesn't wanted to go too far.

Kao : Please Nath, take that! This will help you to keep in touch with me...Don't worry, I'll always be there if you need me! Don't forget I'll make you mine soon. He murmured softly to my ear before placing kisses on my neck and a last one on my lips.

Before I realized it, he was gone. I didn't understand why he ran away, so many thoughts passed through my mind at this moment until that...And if the man of my life wasn't single? I grabbed a little pillow next to me and start to cry silently my heart was broken.


End file.
